The One Who Dwells in Flames
by ChibiKitty95
Summary: In Ponyville, the girls are slowly being killed off one by one. Who is the one causing these awful murders? Can they stop this relentless murderer?
1. The Letter

It was a normal, quiet day in Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle was cleaning up her home after Pinkie Pie threw Fluttershy a surprise birthday party the night before. Even with Twilight's magic, it took a while to straighten everything up. Spike was curled up in his bed, fawning over his picture of rarity; sighing every now and again. Twilight rolled her eyes and smiled as she looked over at the smitten baby dragon.

"Hey cassanova, you know you can help me. Most of this mess is from you anyway."

"It wasn't my fault. Derpy was the one who bumped into me and made me drop my cake." He rebutted. Spike soon got up and started to sweep up the confetti, which was scattered all over the floor, but not before giving his Rarity picture a quick kiss. A few seconds later, Spike burped and received a letter from Princess Celestiea. Spike dropped the broom and read the letter.

"My dearest student, Twilight, I am afraid to bring some troubling news." Spike stopped for a moment, him and Twilight both exchanged worried looks. Twilight walked over to Spike and read over his shoulder. Spike continued on.

"My nephew, Prince Blueblood, has passed away early this morning after being ill for several days. I have invited you, Spike, and your friends to attend his memorial service tomorrow in Canterlot. Sincerely yours, Princess Celestiea." Twilight was at a loss for words for a few seconds.

"Oh, poor princess. She must be devastated." She said with a sullen look. "Well, I guess we should go tell the girls." Twilight lowered her body and Spike hopped on.

The two galloped around town, spreading the news to their friends. Rarity took the news the worst. She held onto Twilight and Spike, sobbing uncontrollably. It took her a few minutes to console herself before they left.

The next morning, the girls all met up at the train station to go to Canterlot. They all wore black shawls to show their respects. Rarity went all out and showed up all in black with a widower vial. Nopony talked much on the train ride into Canterlot; they would exchange a few sad glances from time to time. Rarity could be heard sniffling and blowing her nose. Spike stood by her side and comforted her as best as he could.

The train came to a screeching halt and the girls walked off, with Spike on Twilight's back. The whole kingdom was in mourning for the fallen prince. Everypony in town attended his funeral and his memorial service. Kind words were spoken, several tears were shed, and Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash held Rarity back as she almost tried to jump into the grave as the coffin was being lowered into the ground.

Twilight and the others all gave their condolences to Princess Celestia. Rarity had finally stopped her crying and was now trying to clean off her makeup that had run down her face. The train ride back into Ponyville was just as quiet as the first train ride into Canterlot.


	2. Twilight Sparkle

After a few days, every pony had gone back to their normal. Twilight was working on her studies. Pinkie Pie helped out at the bakery. Fluttershy was busy tending to her animal friends. Apple Jack was working on the farm with her family. Rainbow Dash was keeping the weather nice and sunny. Rarity was working on her many dress orders. They sort of went around like nothing had happened.

Spike was making his way to the Carousel Boutique to see his favorite pony. The door was left open, so he let himself inside.

"Hey Rarity." The little dragon said with a big smile. Rarity looked up from her sewing machine; pleased to see she had a visitor.

"Why hello, Spike. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." He answered shyly and looking at the ground. Rarity smiled and walked over to Spike.

"I'm fine, sweetie. Don't worry." She rubbed the top of Spike's head with her hoof. "But if was very nice for you to come check up on me, you're a good friend." She walked off to her shelves to get more supplies.

"I wish I was more than that." Spike mumbled to himself. Rarity looked back at him.

"Did you say something, Spike?" Spike stumbled for a moment.

"Uh, n-noting. Say Rarity, can I borrow one of your pony mannequins? I taught myself how to sew and I wanted to make Twilight something for her birthday."

"Of course you can Spike." Rarity said with a smile. She used her magic and made a mannequin land right at Spike's feet.

"Just remember to bring it back when you're done with it."

"I will." He replied as he picked up the fake pony.

"And you never know, if you're really good you can be my assistant." Rarity added.

"That sounds fun. Well, see ya later Rarity." And he headed back to the library.

The next day, Twilight woke up early to get some reading in before her day would officially begin. She kept the lights off, so she wouldn't wake up Spike. It was around 5:30 am so it was still fairly dark outside. A soft light illuminated from her horn, so she was able to see where she was going. She was browsing her many bookshelves, looking for something she was in the mood to read. Twilight couldn't decide so she just grabbed several books. As she turned around to place the books on her table in the center of the room, she heard a soft creaking noise.

"What was that?" she muttered to herself as she turned around. She looked toward the sound and saw that her bookshelf shifted slightly. She peered closer in the dim room and moved closer to the shelf. The movement and creaking stopped. Twilight just shrugged it off and went back to her books. The creaking started again for a moment. As Twilight turned her head again, she saw the bookshelf coming closer to her. She didn't have time to move out of the way or even scream. The bookshelf crushed her bones and bashed in her skull; killing her almost instantly. A pool of blood surrounding her.

The sun rose up over the town and golden rays were beaming through the window onto Spike, trying to wake him up. He then got out of bed and he heard a knock at the door.

"Twilight, open up. I've got something to show you." It was Pinkie Pie. As Spike made his was down stairs he stopped dead in his tracks at the gruesome sight that lay before him. He yelled for Pinkie's help as he rushed to the door.

"What's wrong, Spike?" Pinkie asked as he opened the door. "You look like you saw a ghost." Spike then slowly pointed behind him. Pinkie looked at what was visible of her friend's mangled body. She let out a high pitched scream and rushed out to get help, with Spike following close behind.

A little while later, the girls were in the library, watching the paramedic ponies take their friend away. They were all quiet until the paramedic ponies left.

"Oh goodness. First my prince and now Twilight…" Rarity was sitting on the floor with Fluttershy, holding each other and crying. The others had tears in their eyes. Rainbow Dash wanted to punch something to let her anger out. Apple Jack calmed her down. Pinkie Pie and Spike were exchanging comforting hugs while small tears exited their eyes.

Celestia and Twilight's family was informed of the accident. They all visited Twilight's grave. She was buried behind the library; where she would have wanted to be. After the funeral was over, Everypony but Spike left the remains of their loved one.

"Goodbye, Twilight." Spike whispered. "It's been nice knowing ya."


	3. Pinkie Pie

Sugar Cube corner was as lively as ever. Ponies were filling in as Pinkie Pie was helping Mr. and Mrs. Cake with all the orders. The kitchen was just as hectic as the lobby of the building. Spike later came into the sweet shop after a majority of the ponies had left. Pinkie Pie greeted him at the counter.

"Hi-ya, Spike. What's up?" she said in her chipper voice.

"Hey Pinkie. Can I get a Sapphire Surprise please?" Pinkie gave him a nod.

"Oki-doki-loki." And he scampered back into the kitchen. As Pinkie was working in his treat, Spike sat on the floor and was playing around with Gummy.

"Here you are Spike. One fresh Sapphire Surprise." Pinkie handed him a vanilla cupcake with blue frosting and dawned with sparkling sapphires. Spike's eyes grew wide as he took his snack from Pinkie's hooves.

"Are you doing alright, Spike?" Pinkie Pie asked with a look of concern on her face. The little dragon looked up at her as he swallowed his cupcake.

"Yeah, I just miss Twilight a lot." Pinkie walked around the counter and hugged Spike.

"I miss her too, buddy. But you still have us."

"Well I better get back home now. Thanks for the cupcake Pinks."

"See ya later, Spike."

Later that night, Pinkie Pie was awoken by Gummy nudging her awake.

"What's wrong, Gummy?" the little alligator's stomach then started to grumble.

"Oh, you're just hungry." Pinkie giggled. She hopped out of bed and trotted down to the kitchen with her little green friend following close behind. Gummy sat by his food bowl while Pinkie was searching the cupboards for his midnight snack.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Pinkie Pie searched high and low. She them checked the fridge; the last possible place. "Oh, found it. Ohhh what's that?" something then caught her eye. It was a chocolate cupcake with pink strawberry frosting, garnished with rainbow sprinkles and a big cherry on top. There was even a small note attached to the wrapper. "_For Pinkie_" it read.

"I bet Mrs. C left this for me. That's sweet of her." Pinkie took the cupcake and Gummy's food out of the fridge. She sat the cupcake on the counter as filled up Gummy's bowl. The baby alligator was munching away, as Pinkie did the same with her treat. As she was eating, she noticed that something was odd.

"Hmm, I don't think I've tasted this flavor before. It almost tastes like chocolate and banana nut. But it's still good." And Pinkie ate the rest of her cupcake. Pinkie Pie sat by Gummy when she finished and she was waiting for him to do the same. After a few minutes, Pinkie's stomach was making noise and was starting to hurt. She just rubbed it, thinking it was from eating sweets so late at night. The pain then got worse; so bad that it made her curl into the fetal position, her arms wrapped around her tummy.

"What's wrong with me?" she groaned. The pain intensified and she could feel her throat start to close. She had her hooves up to her neck as she was slowly losing her air. Pinkie's face was turning purple and her eyes were bugged out and watering. She tried to call out for help but it was too late. Foam was spilling out of her mouth as she spent the next few seconds of her life writhing in agony on the kitchen floor. Pinkie then stopped struggling and her body went limp.

Gummy slowly walked over to Pinkie. He didn't fully understand what had happened. He just thought that she was asleep. Gummy started to nudge at her side, trying to wake her back up. Nothing. He even tried biting her leg to get a reaction out of her. Still nothing. Gummy then stopped and curled up next to her body, unaware that his loving owner would never wake up.

Fluttershy was walking up to Sugar Cube corner the next morning. She went up to the back door leading to the kitchen.

"Pinkie Pie." She called as she knocked. "I have those eggs you asked for." No one answered the door, so she slowly opened it.

"I hope you don't mind me coming in." she said as she entered the kitchen. Fluttershy then noticed Pinkie lying on the floor.

"Pinkie, what are you doing on the floor?" as Fluttershy got closer to her late friend, she let out a piercing scream and ran upstairs to get Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Fluttershy almost turned white as a ghost after seeing Pinkie's now green colored face, with foam coming out of her mouth as if she was rabid.


End file.
